


Why?

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why?"</p><p>It was a simple question, one that should have had a simple answer. Unfortunately, life was never truly as simple as that.</p><p>"I was dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bayliss (Holo_Bayliss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holo_Bayliss/gifts).



"Why?"

It was a simple question, one that should have had a simple answer. Unfortunately, life was never truly as simple as that.

"I was dead."

"Yeah, of fuckin' course you was dead. I fuckin' saw it happen, 'Arry. That ain't an explanation."

A sigh escaped, his eyes sliding closed slowly. His tongue glided across parched lips as his head dipped, buying a moment to consider his answer. Eggsy deserved only the best, and the best was far from what he'd endured since the moment Chester King had handed him a gun and ordered him to shoot his dog. There was no small amount of guilt that ran through Harry with the knowledge that his own actions and words after had only made things worse.

"No, Eggsy."

He'd considered a thousand ways to explain his absence since his death at Valentine's hand. He'd settled on several, at different points, as he'd readied himself for his return, readied himself for facing his protégé. None of them seemed fitting now, in the face of the pain reflected at him from haunted eyes. 

"Wha'dya _mean_ , n-"

"I was _dead_ , Eggsy." His words were sharper than he'd meant them to be as his eyes snapped open to meet Eggsy's, and regret shone in his gaze immediately at the deepened hurt he found there. His next words were softened. "I was clinically dead, for longer than I care to think about. As I understand it, it was something of a miracle that they were able to revive me: not once, or twice. _Three_ times."

He paused, his words catching on his throat, unable to continue when the younger man looked more and more like his world was crumbling around him the more Harry said.

"Thr- three times?"

Eggsy's voice was thick with emotion, trembling with a kind of fear, and the look in his eyes... Oh that look. Harry inhaled deeply, pursing his lips and exhaling out his nose. Then one arm extended, an invitation he couldn't give voice to.

Within the blink of an eye Eggsy's weight was slamming into him, with enough force that he kept his footing only through sheer strength of will. The younger man's arms wrapped tight around him, to the point of hindering his breath, but Harry didn't dare complain. Rather, he allowed his own arms to encircle him, and as he felt Eggsy begin to shake, he dipped his head to press a chaste kiss to his coiffed locks.

"Oh my dear boy," he murmured softly, one hand running smooth, calming motions up and down his back. "My boy, it's alright. I'm here."

They remained like that for an untold length, time seemingly frozen as he held the other, as Eggsy regained himself slowly. Eventually, his face still burrowed into Harry's chest, he mumbled; 

"Don't care why. Jus' that yer here."


End file.
